There are many types of exercise devices that have been developed for developing the extremities of the human body, including the hands, wrists and lower arms or forearms. These devices provide various abilities to work the muscles and joints of these particular body parts.
However, in rehabilitating these parts of the body, care must be taken in order to avoid reinjuring the individual due to the nature of these body parts. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a rehabilitation device for use with the hand, wrist and forearm that provides the ability to tailor the stress applied by the device to the individual in accordance with the significance of the injury sustained by the individual, while also being able to focus the work done using the device on the desired portions of the body.